


Suits

by mmmdraco



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Mozzie help Peter buy a new suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

Mozzie nodded thoughtfully when Neal held up a dark gray American cut suit with narrow lapels, then tapped his finger against his leg. Neal nodded and put the suit back. He went down the row and picked up a pale pinstriped Italian cut. Mozzie took it from his hand and stuck it back on the rack, then glanced at it again, pulled it back out and held it against Neal's chest and shrugged. Neal bowed his head slightly and handed the suit to Peter who watched, dumbstruck, as Neal moved on to the next rack. "Guys, you're supposed to be helping me pick out a suit to wear to one event. _One_."

Neal laughed. "We are. The one you're holding is for me." He went back to the rack and leafed through a few more and then held up a black two button British cut suit with medium lapels. He glanced at Mozzie who gave it a thumbs up. "Okay, this is it. Let's go use my tailor, though."

Peter handed Neal the pinstriped suit and took his own. "Of course you have your own tailor."

"Well, I'm sure he does work for _other_ people, too." Neal smiled. "He can make off-the-rack look handmade."

Stopping to scrutinize a tie, Peter frowned. "I suppose that's a good thing?"

Mozzie stepped in, "Neal, the Suit really doesn't know anything about clothing, does he?"

"Peter, a handmade suit is going to run you a lot of money, but it will have been made for you, so it's going to fit better than anything else. My guy can make this suit fit like it was made for you."

"Why couldn't I just wear one of the suits I already own?" Peter picked up the tie and Neal pushed it back down.

"Because Mrs. Suit doesn't want to be on the arm of the guy with the boring clothes," Mozzie said.

Neal raised his eyebrows at Mozzie. "Well, you're not wrong." He turned to Peter. "Look, Elizabeth is putting on the biggest event of her career. She's going to be wearing Vera Wang. Vera Wang! You can't show up in Men's Wearhouse and not expect to look out of place. Just... Think of it as going undercover." He pulled another tie out of Peter's hands and put it back down. " _Deep_ undercover. And quit looking at the really skinny ties. They don't suit you."

" _You_ wear them."

Neal smoothed a hand down the front of the striped silk tie he was wearing. "Yes, but I look good in them and they go well with the cut of suit that I wear."

"There are different cuts of suits?" Peter started to reach for another tie, but stopped when Neal frowned at him. 

Mozzie held up three fingers. "Listen, Suit, there are three cuts. The American which is boxy with no shoulder pads. The British is the cut you have there. It has flaps on the pockets, the arms are cut a bit tighter, and the shoulder pads vary. Then there's the Italian cut. That's Neal's favorite."

Neal touched the single button that held the sides of his coat together. "I look _good_ in it."

"That's neither here nor there."

With a smile, Neal gestured to the register. "Come on, let's buy these. There's a fantastic little cafe just down the block."

Peter pursed his lips. "Well, I _should_ be getting back home."

Mozzie laughed. "Mrs. Suit is getting her nails done right now. You've got plenty of time."

Peter started to reply, but paused, then said, "How did you know she was getting her nails done?"

With a shrug, Mozzie said, "It only stands to reason."

"She called you and asked you to do this, didn't she?" Peter leaned against the wall with his suit hanging over his shoulder.

Neal smiled. "She's not _that_ manipulative, is she?"

"She wasn't until she met the two of you."

Neal gave Mozzie a _look_ and Mozzie began to laugh.


End file.
